A Love That Will Last
by kpangel
Summary: He seized the moment. She made plans. He brought out her adventurous side. She brought out the best in him. Theirs is a love that will last. Sophies (RoryLogan) fic
1. Pathetic and panicking wreck

**A Love That Will Last**

**by Kimmy**

Leaning back in his chair slightly, his brown eyes searched the room for the bold brunette with the sharp tongue. Couples swirled around the glistening dance floor as his mind wandered back to their conversation on the dance floor.

"_You seem awfully quiet, Ace. Something wrong?"_

"_No, of course not," she paused, opening her mouth to say something else, but then decided against it. They danced in sweet silence as she observed her coffee-loving mother waltzing with the man she considered to be her second father. She smiled slightly at the sight and turned her blue eyes back to him as he broke the silence._

"_She's my cousin."_

_Grinning at him, she replied, "My mother? I must have missed that memo."_

"_As lovely a relative as your mother would make, I was referring to my date for this evening, the one you were throwing imaginary daggers at." _

"_I...I barely noticed you even had a date." Breaking eye contact with him, her eyes began wandering the room once again._

"_My mistake. It must have been my imagination running amok. Finn's influence, I'm sure." _

_"How is Finn lately?"_

_"Why? Do you miss his rendition of Passion of the Christ?" Her melodious laugh rang in his ears._

_"God, no. I think I will be scarred for life, thank you very much. It did take my attention away from certain events that night though so tell him thanks next time you see him."_

_"You can tell him yourself later. He's around here somewhere."_

_"Spiking the punch?"_

_"Stealing the champagne. It's much classier."_

_"Taking it to your sub-party?"_

_"Why would we do that when the fun is right here on the dancefloor?"_

_She blushed at his off-handed comment. Giving her a smirk, he pulled her slightly closer. From this distance, he could smell her unique scent of lavender and coffee wreaking havoc on his senses. _

_Blue eyes locked with brown ones as she searched his face. Searching for what, he could not tell, but her intense gaze was making him slightly nervous. Scoffing at himself, he wondered when was the last time a girl had made him nervous. At last, she spoke._

"_Are you ever going to ask me out?" He was surprised by her question, shocked even. Not because of the question since anyone could see the attraction between them, but because she had made the first move._

"_Look Ace, you're beautiful and intelligent and probably one of the most interesting girls I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, but you don't want a guy like me. I know your type. You want the walk-you-to-class-meet-your-parents-we're-celebrating-our-one-year-anniversary kind of guy." She rolled her eyes at him and snorted._

"_You would surprised at the type of guys I've dated, Logan." _

_"Oh really? Care to share?"_

_"Not really, but we digress. Is there something wrong with me? Some habit you find absolute horrid? Do I have a wart? Is it Paris because her bark is really much bigger than her bite?"_

_"Well now that you mention it, your book smelling isn't exactly a turn on." He smirked._

_"Just because you can't appreciate a good book..." she muttered. He sighed. _

"_We're getting off-topic again. The point is I'm not boyfriend material. Sorry, Ace." She gave him an expresionless nod._

_"Don't you ever get sick of it?"_

_"Sick of what?"_

_"Being the ever ellusive charmer?"_

_He didn't answer. The song ended and he let go of her, giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking away._

He was a fool. A commitment phobe to the end, he had probably let the best thing that had ever happened to him walk out of his life. Who knew if she would ever speak to him after this. In that moment on the dance floor, he had gone from cool and confident charmer to pathetic and panicking wreck. Of course he liked her, what sane guy wouldn't? It was one thing to like her, but it was a completely different thing to date her. Could he really settle for just one girl? He was a live in the moment, seize the day type of person. Commitment didn't fit into his schema for life.

A tap on his shoulder broke him out of his contemplation. Turning around, he could see champagne twirling in her oceanic orbs as she gave him a tipsy smile. She grasped his hand as shocks of electricity ran up his arm. Pulling him up, she led him toward the back lounge with one hand while holding a bottle of champagne in the other.

Opening the door, she pulled him in. As he was about to speak, her soft lips descended upon his.

------------------

AN: Hope you like it! This is my first Gilmore Girls fan fic although I've written for Alias and the O.C. before.


	2. Shut up and kiss me

AN: Enjoy the chapter! It took me forever to write it seemed.

_Last on A Love that Will Last..._

"_...Opening the door, she pulled him in. As he was about to speak, her soft lips descended upon his._

**Shut up and kiss me**

If he wanted spontaneous, she would give him spontaneous. Deeping the kiss further, she felt herself quickly tumbling down into oblivion. Passion enveloped her usually reasonable mind as her delicate hands found their way to his suit jacket, slipping it off his shoulders and onto the cream colored carpet. Teasing the corner of his mouth with her tongue, her hands clumsily undid the buttons of his white shirt.

His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as well, slipping her own jacket from her shoulders. Soon after, they made their way to her chocolate strands pulling the strands loose from their confinements. Her heart was racing and she couldn't seem to get enough of this man that both infuriated and excited her. Alarms were going off in her head, but she pushed them aside for the time being. She would think of irrationality of her actions tomororw. Today she would just enjoy being in his arms. It was if she was floating in a dream, but as they finally stopped for air, blue eyes fixed on brown eyes and she realized it was the most real she had felt in a long time.

"I can't do this, Rory. You and I want two different things." He said softly, catching his breath.

"I'm not asking you to have my children, Logan. It's just a kiss. I can do casual too, you know." He raised his eyebrow skeptically at her.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." With that said, she pulled him back into another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. He responded quickly, slipping his tongue into the recesses of her mouth while lithely unbuttoning the top of her ivory blouse. Hands glided everywhere as they continued exploring their passion. She was sure her hair was in completely disarray by now so far from the intricate design her mother had painstakingly created. A loud creak at the door pulled them out of the moment. Standing at the door was her very surprised mother.

"Wow, this is the second time I've almost caught you in the act. Thank god you were not naked either times. I do not need a pornographic picture of my daughter and her man of the moment in my head."

"Mom, it's not what it looks like."

"It looks like you and newspaper playboy were just about to get your freak on at your grandparents' wedding."

"Okay, it's exactly what it looks like."

"Look, I understand you're...sexually active now, but at your grandparents' wedding? It's not exactly the right time to be doing the deed, Rory. What if your grandmother had walked in?"

"I know. We got caught up in the moment." Lorelai spotted a bottle of champagne on the floor.

"And tipsy too."

"I had nothing to drink," Logan argued. Lorelai glared at him.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I guess not." He took a step back from her.

"You know you should be glad that I have bigger things to worry about than boys like you."

"Boys like me?"

"Yep, rich, spoiled, and think your God's gift to women."

"Mom, stop." Lorelai sighed.

"Just get dressed and meet me outside for pictures with your grandparents, Rory." As she turned around to walk out the door, familiar voices drifted into the room.

"She's with me!"

"For now!" Lorelai groaned.

"Oh god, that's Luke and Chris. I better get out there." Rory and Logan looked at each other.

"So..."

"You better get out there, Ace. I don't think your mother wants you in here with me much longer."

"Hey, don't take what she said personally."

"She's just upset and seeing you here with me, it sort of brings back memories of her past. Some things you just don't want to relive again." He nodded silently.

"Right, I should go. Something tells me it's best to not upset my mother further. She hasn't had coffee since this morning and I know the champagne's not doing it for her." She buttoned up her shirt and put on her jacket. Making the best she could of her hair, she looked at him once again. She wanted to say something, but couldn't think of the right words. Finally, she settled for something simple.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being real." He gave her a confused smile.

"You should go." She nodded.

"See ya, Logan." She reached up and kiss his cheek before walking out the door.

"Bye, Ace," he replied softly to the now empty room.


End file.
